Life goes on
by Ashura Nako
Summary: En ese momento ambos respiraban y consumían cada segundo de vida antes de volver a caer en la realidad que les apresaba. Y eso bastaba. Porque aunque fueran pequeños ratos, vivían. Y eso era todo lo que tenían.


_Discalimer: Zankyō no terror y sus personajes pertenecen a Shin'ichirō Watanabe, Kazuto Nakazawa y el estudio MAPPA._

* * *

**L**ife goes on

Nine salía del edificio con tranquilidad. En la mochila a su espalda, los materiales que necesitaban para su siguiente golpe. En el edificio del cual los habían robado aún nadie se había percatado de la falta de estos, tampoco había sonado ninguna alarma. Nine contaba como un trabajador, uno del cual nadie tenía realmente mucha información pero al que tampoco le prestaban más atención de la necesaria.

Cuando al fin salió miró el cielo sobre él. Los tonos anaranjados cubrían el cielo y los rayos del sol empezaban a ocultarse tras algunas nubes en su travesía por ocultarse totalmente hasta el día siguiente. Cerró los ojos mirando a ese cielo de otoño sobre él mientras el rugido del motor de una moto se acercaba.

Se quitó la gorra aún con los ojos cerrados y cuando el motor rugía justo a su lado, abrió los ojos.

La sonrisa triunfal de Twelve en el vehículo frente a él le terminaba de confirmar que todo iba según lo planeado. Otra vez. Una vez más.

Alzó una ceja al ver como su compañero no llevaba puesto el casco y como tampoco había ninguno que él pudiera usar. Volvió a ponerse la gorra. Acortó en tres pasos la distancia entre la moto y él, y se subió agarrándose a Twelve el cual ya había empezado a girar de nuevo el manillar de la motocicleta. El rugido del motor una vez más opacó cualquier sonido.

—¿Y los cascos? Es peligroso conducir sin casco.

—Todo lo que hacemos es peligroso.

Nine rechistó con la lengua en un sonido que era opacado por el ruido del motor y el creciente tráfico en el que se habían introducido al tomar una carretera concurrida; aún así, Twelve lo escuchó. Giró aún más el manillar y pasaron todos los coches que iban delante de ellos. La gorra de Nine salió volando sin que el chico tratara de pararla.

Al cabo de un rato Nine entendió que Twelve estaba dando un gran rodeo. Alzó su mirada al cielo de nuevo, descubriendo como el sol ya había desaparecido prácticamente y el firmamento se dividía entre la oscuridad de la noche y el tono anaranjado de la tarde. Algunas estrellas empezaban a brillar, tratando de hacerse notar en ese cielo aún en proceso de cambio.

Una de las manos de Nine soltó la cintura de Twelve y se dejó caer sin más.

A veces quería poder fusionarse con ese cielo imponente que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. A veces quería solo respirar el aire y poder desconectar de todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin nada más, solo evadirse de aquella vida que Twelve y él habían elegido casi por obligación y resignación. No se arrepentía, pero a veces solo quería vivir.

La moto redujo drásticamente su velocidad, sobre una carretera eterna que se hallaba sobre un puente. El viento en la cara de ambos, la sonrisa de Twelve creciendo a cada segundo.

—No hay nada mejor que sentir la libertad en la piel.

Nine sonrió. Quizás tendría que ser más como su compañero, más impulsivo, más alegre, más sonriente. Quizás tenía que aprovechar, al igual que ese chico que conducía, cada segundo que pasaba.

Sin darse cuenta soltó la otra mano que agarraba el cuerpo de Twelve y expandió ambos brazos. Twelve conducía despacio, no había ningún problema.

Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire como si tratara de atraer toda esa libertad que el viento sobre su cara le brindaba. El pelo despeinado por la brisa, el frío comenzando a notarse sobre su piel, el cielo oscureciéndose, las estrellas ganando brillo.

Bajo el cielo que cambia siempre sin parar, ambos huyendo de todo y de nada. Viviendo al máximo en una moto que ahora les transportaba de la realidad a la libertad.

Las estrellas tintineando, el sonido del motor muriendo en unos oídos que no le prestaban atención, el olor de la ciudad en una brisa que movía los cabellos de ambos chicos. La vida siendo inspirada y consumida por ambos.

Nine sonrió más ampliamente, Twelve empezó a reír. El manillar fue girado una vez más y la velocidad aumentó. Corrían, sobre una moto, corrían como si nada más importara. Como si la batalla contra el tiempo estuviera ganada, como si todo se acabara ahí y quisieran enfrentar todo.

En la batalla contra el tiempo que día a día libraban, ambos se sentían ganadores en ese momento. Aunque la arena del reloj siguiera cayendo, aunque el dolor en la cabeza de Nine apareciera horas después, aunque la sonrisa de Twelve muriera cuando eso pasaba, aunque ambas vidas condujeran hacia el acantilado del final. No, en ese momento ellos ganaban la partida. Contra la vida y contra todo; vivían y eso bastaba tras años de muerte en vida.

En ese momento ambos respiraban y consumían cada segundo de vida antes de volver a caer en la realidad que les apresaba.

Y eso bastaba. Porque aunque fueran pequeños ratos, vivían. Y eso era todo lo que tenían.

—Es mejor sin casco —afirmó Twelve.

—Lo es —coincidió Nine.

Sin cascos. Sin máscaras. Solo ellos. Solo el viento. Solo la vida y el tiempo acariciando sus pieles.

* * *

Cada vez que escucho "Is" pienso en esta escena. Por eso la escribí, y por eso cada vez que escucho esa canción del OST de Zankyou esto es lo único que pienso.


End file.
